theralphbearuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Fang-Fang
Dr. Fang-Fang Is A Recurring Villian and Supporting Character From the Stupid Super Hero and Ralph and Ryan Series of comics. Character Overview Dr. Fang-Fang was once a Cocky, Bullying Giant Mix Breed Snake who is known to stealing food and pick on smaller creatures in his home rain forest, until he poke fun of an evil voodoo woman who cursed him to forever being unable to eat and the only way to end this curse, he must feast upon the rare Tropical Baboon Moose (Stupid Moose's Species). And thus he use his superior Strength, Cunning, and fortune to track down and defeat Stupid Moose and his Friends to not only eat him but end his curse. Appearance Dr. Fang-Fang's Unique Appearance is a Mixture of 3 of the world's deadliest snakes. He's a 9ft tall Green Snake with Orange and Red Patterns and Blue Spikey hairs. He has the large body of an Anaconda, The Hood-Shape head of a King Cobra, and a Yellow Rattler of an Rattle Snake. His Unique Features which gives him the name "Fang-Fang" is the 2 pair of twin fangs on the side of his mouth. Personality Dr. Fang-Fang's Has a Quite Bizarre and Bi-Polar Personality. At The Start of His Origins, He was a bullying and overly confident Snake but after his curse, His Cockiness and Bulling Aspect of his personality faded and replaced with a more Aggressive and Angry Personality due to his painful hunger bothering him here and there. But within that Angry and Mean Exterior, inside he is quite Sensitive, shy and a bit nerdy (Thus revealing that the whole Bullying and Over Confidences is all a total front) Dr. Fang-Fang deep inside is a shy and Sensitive Snake who is sneaking some true love but cannot find one due to his intimidating size and appearance. Dr. Fang-Fang go as far as Following beautiful women to hopelessly seeking some affection only to fail, and write countless love poems and songs to himself whenever he's alone and get into a happy mood, but in a recurring gag he tends to burn one of his poems whenever his feelings get hurt. The Biggest Recurring gag in Dr. Fang-Fang's Personality is his Bi-Polar personality whenever he's in a social conversation. One moment he speaks in a sophisticated, confident, and calm personality, but whenever he gets at least bit upset, he instantly flips to a whiny and nerdy dragged on fast paced rant speaking in a higher pitched voice, and last when he's casual he speaks into a more calmer regular paced version of his sensitive true nerdier voice. Special Abilities Dr. Fang-Fang is The Most Competant and Strongest Villian in The Stupid Super Hero Series Rogue's Gallery, Nearly Defeating The Moose and Friends in most of his appearances with his cunning schemes and impressive fighting skills. Fang-Fangs Strength is quite scary as he can easily smash and crush Trees, metal walls and Level a Mountain whenever he gets angry. He got incredible speed and reflexes able to easily evade most attacks, manage to chase down Stupid moose even when he charged by super speed or not, and combined his speed and strengths to bite down his tail and roll into a deadly spin ball with great Accuracy, and using a razor sharp tail whip that slices thick metal cables. And Combined to his Intelligence (He's a College level Graduate) He can point out flaws of plans Despite his Skills he's still can be incompetent like the other villians in Stupid Moose's Rogues Gallery. His Over-Confidence can lead to his downfall, Poor Partnership (Pat Bear Team up cause many problems), And also due to short temper Bi-polar and sensitive nature he can get so blind in rage, and shyness he can botch up his plans and in battle. His Major Weakness his Bleach and Gasoline (minus the fire) as the Strong smell for some reason weakens him and burns his scales. Synopsis